


The Bet

by EmalfPendragon



Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bets, Cuddles, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmalfPendragon/pseuds/EmalfPendragon
Summary: You and Bucky have a bet going on and it’s time for him to pay up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this actually came to me as I was napping, so basically, this was my dream and I wrote it down on my phone before I could forget it and then decided to write it fully so I added some stuff and here we have this.

Walking into the communal living room, you were excited to share the news with Bucky. The two of you had a bet going on about how long it would take Steve to agree to move into the compound permanently, they’d only returned a few weeks prior, Bucky finally out of cryostasis, mostly himself again and the worry of him slipping back into soldier mode was barely there.

You had said less than a month. He’d said a month and a half. Looks like your boyfriend owed you. Bucky was standing near the entertainment stand, wearing grey track pants and a workout shirt, picking out a video game to play and barely looked up as you entered. “Pay up Sergeant Barnes, the Captain has decided to stay.” You said with a grin.

Not even looking over at you, you see him grin and chuckle. “Oh I know doll face, he told me last night while we were on the mission, your money is on the coffee table.” Pouting a little because he knew before you, you walked to the table, picking up your $12 and sticking it in your pocket. Having picked his game, Call of Duty by the looks of it, he flopped down on in the middle of the love seat, taking up most of the small couch. “Looks like you’re stuck here forever, he likes it here.” You said, laughing a bit as he just shrugs, already very into his game. “That’s fine Y/N, I like it here anyway.”

Well, you certainly couldn’t argue with that. Having nothing else to do for the day you eye the spot next to him. Might as well spend the day with your soldier. “Shove over big guy, I wanna cuddle while you play.” You don’t wait for him to move, you just flop down beside him on his right and rest your head on his arm as he played.

Minutes of silence go by, with just the sounds of the game, and the occasional curse from Bucky. Suddenly you had a thought. “Do we remember why the bet was only for $12?” You ask, looking up at his face, deep in concentration. But he wouldn’t ignore you, instead he smirked. “Pretty sure that’s all you had on you when we made the bet doll.”

Next time you’d have to bet him something else…


End file.
